White Collar FanFiction Awards
by Simone Lyon
Summary: Votes are in!  To view the winners go to wca2011 dot livejournal dot com
1. Rules & What To Do

White Collar Awards –2010

So, in light of the recent award ceremonies on television, I thought White Collar FanFiction Awards were necessary. Hopefully, enough people will participate to make this fun and interesting.

**The Rules:**

1) You can only nominate stories that were published and completed in 2010.

2) You can only nominate a max of 2 stories to each category. You must give the author of story with each nomination.

3) You may nominate one of your own stories, but only one per category.

4) A story can only be nominated to one category.

5) For best quotes, best portrayal of canon character, and best original character:

-if the story where the quote or character comes from has been nominated in another category, you may still nominate that quote or character

-must give story title and author with each nomination

6) For quotes: you may nominate three, even from the same story!

7) You must have an account with Fan Fiction in order to nominate a story.

8) You do not have to nominate for each category.

**What to Do:**

1) Email nominations to whitecollarawards at gmail dot com

-Sign email with real name and account name. The honor system applies!

-You will receive a confirmation reply after nominating.

2) ALL NOMINATIONS DUE: **TUESDAY, MARCH 22****ND****! **No late nominations will be accepted!

3) Voting will commence on Friday, March 25th after I have had enough time to organize all nominations.

Please remember that this is to honor quality writing and not a popularity contest. HONOR SYSTEM!

The categories are listed in the next chapter.

If you have any questions, please email: whitecollarawards at gmail dot com

Review if you are in favor of this!


	2. Categories

**Categories:**

**Best Drama:** strongest, most compelling dramatic impact

**Best Comedy:** simply the funniest story

**Best One-Shot (Drama):** A one-shot that blew you away with drama. This may be from a collection of one-shots. If from a collection of one-shots, give chapter number and title as well as title of collection and author.

**Best One-Shot (Comedy):** A one-shot that had you cracking up. This may be from a collection of one-shots. If from a collection of one-shots, give chapter number and title as well as title of collection and author.

**Best Story Based on an Episode:** This does not mean an alternate ending. See next item.

**Best Story of an Alternate Ending for an Episode**

**Best Story Based on a Challenge:** must say that it is based on a challenge

**Best Poem/Songfic**

**Best Supernatural**

**Best Crossover**

**Best Slash: **does not have to be Neal/Peter

**Best Portrayal of a Canon Character:** story that you think brought out the best of any of the White Collar characters; list character, what story they are in, and author

**Best Original Character:** an original character that really stuck with you and you could see on the show. Could be a villain or a good guy. List character, story title and author.

**Best Quotes:** quotes that stuck with you and you loved. List story they are in and author.

Okay, so it would be very improbable that you all read every single one of the stories that were published in 2010 or that you remember them all. Although it would be an amazing feat to go back and re-read them, no one expects that. (Unless you want to!) So, you can just nominate the ones you remember and those are probably your favorites anyway. But please try to put in some thought because there are about three weeks for nominations to come in. And once again, you do not have to nominate for every category.

Email nominations to whitecollarawards at gmail dot com

Please email all of your nominations together at once.

Any questions? Email whitecollarawards at gmail dot com

Also, this is not affiliated in any way with USA Network, Jeff Eastin, or any of the creators/owners of White Collar.


	3. Clarifications

So, we've already had nominations! Wow! That was quick!

Just wanted to clarify one thing: when you submit for a character or quote this is what you need:

Example: Jeau Bleau in "Story Title" by Author

When you nominate a quote:

Example: "quote" in "Story Title" by Author

And please do not have a paragraph for a quote.

If you have a one-shot that is from a collection of one-shots, it should go like this:

Example: Chapter # and name in "Story Title" by Author

I don't want to sound nit-picky but it makes it easier to organize and easy to read once voting begins.

Thank You!

Caitlin Davisson


	4. Update

Hey everyone! Nominations have been coming in. I'm so excited this is working out. However, a few people aren't making sure that their stories were published _AND_ completed in 2010. If you make a mistake, I will email you back and you are allowed to re-nominate in that category _IF_ you made a mistake.

Meanwhile, everyone keep reading and nominating while we mourn the fact that Season 2 ends next week! Can't wait till the finale, though!

And I hope everyone enjoyed last night's episode. My favorite little scene was Neal making Peter go get coffee, Jones and Diana ribbing him about it and giggling like schoolchildren, while Peter poured an insane amount of sugar into Neal's coffee, even though Neal asked for no sugar. Yeah, it was pretty awesome.

Anyway, I digress. Keep the nominations coming!

Davison


	5. Chapter 5

Keep those nominations coming! And everyone enjoy the episode tonight!

Happy Mardi Gras!


	6. LiveJournal

Okay, so to make it easier for when you have to find the stories, I have created a LiveJournal webpage. Thanks to swanpride for the suggestion and help. The name of the page is wca2011 and here is the URL:

http:/wca2011 dot livejournal dot com/

**NOTE: after the http: there are supposed to be two slashes. ** But it won't let me post that. This is why LiveJournal was suggested. Thank you swanpride.

If you have any difficulty getting the page, email me at whitecollarawards at gmail dot com and I will send you the URL that way.

I already posted an entry on the LiveJournal page that shoes what has been nominated so far. Please view this before making in nominations so that you don't nominate something that has already been done. This way, you could look for another story to nominate so that we can have a larger variety to vote from.

Keep the nominations coming!

Thanks!

Simone


	7. Deadline is Approaching

TOMORROW IS THE LAST DAY FOR NOMINATIONS! GET 'EM IN!

Email your nominations to whitecollarawards at gmail dot com.

Nothing will be accepted after tomorrow!


	8. VOTING

VOTING BEGINS TODAY!

Here is a list of the nominations. You can view another list at wca2011 dot livejournal dot com

This one will have the list of nominations as well as links to take you to the stories so that you can read them if you aren't familiar with them.

**Best Drama:**

"At What Price"—Rainey13

"An Agent a Day Keeps the Doctor Away" by DjDangerLove

"Fortunate Son" by gaelicspirit

"Grace in the Confidence of Others" by Ultracape

"ConCurrent" by swanpride

"Suspect" by mouse8

"Hard Choices" by j3nee

"The Coldest Heart" by Griffin of the Gates

"Left" by the Common Denominator

"That One Time, With That Thing" by LithiumDoll

**Best Comedy:**

"Titan of Industry" by Kiki Cabou

"Kitten" by christikat

"Black Dress Socks" by tigerlily0

**Best One-Shot (Drama):**

"Deviled Ham at Dawn" by paperlion

"The Five Times Neal Coughed" by Eyes of Kohl

"Chapter 1: The Toss Back" in "Shots" by Six-Helix

"You Never Forget How to Run, You Forget Why You Do" by DjDangerLove

"Dead End" by Jazzy'sgirl112108

"Consequences" by mam711

"The Portrait" by madeleine G.

"How Long Did You Think You Could Keep This Up (Before I Found Out)" by Elrhiarhodan

"Backup" by tommyhanson

"Breathing" by Kooro-kun

"Arsenic and Old Lace" by IsmayDeVain

**Best One-Shot (Comedy):**

"Nervous" by Krypticmessage

"Day Three" by HlysComment

"Neal's Stuck" by maiybeen

"Untitled" by Pommery

"A Clown's Smile" by Lilly McShepin

"Twenty in Twenty" by Kiki Cabou

"Panic Attacks, Women, and Anecdotes" by Group Hugs For Everyone

"A White Collar Valentine" by RascalFlatsS

"FBI Inspection" by epicnickleninja

"Sincerely, Neal" by ArmedWithAComputer

"Elk Are Large" by BleakRemembrance

"True Con Fessions" by Ultracape

**Best Story Based on an Episode:**

"Official Bureau of Response" by Mojave Dragonfly

"The Bureau for Dangerous Boys" by Regency

"Stay With Me" by Noelani618

"Close Call" by DeniseV

"Gray Area" by tigerlily0

"ConFirm" from "ConText" by swanpride

"A Penny for Your Thoughts" by Aelfgyfu

"Outside Your Radius" by TJ-TeeJay

"Tired of Running" by TJ-TeeJay

**Best Story of an Alternate Ending for an Episode:**

"Two Way Streets" by Spooky-Girl

"Man Down" by Olivia Sutton

"A Twist" by AfictionalWriter

"A Matter of Trust" by RascalFlattsS

**Best Story Based on a Challenge:**

"A Dream Within a Dream Within a Dream" by TJ-TeeJay

"Snowbound" by Rainey13

"Reverse Slave fic" by Anonymous

**Best Poem/Songfic:**

"When It Rains" by xblackcat21x

"Death Came Knocking" by IsmayDeVain

"ConTact" from "ConText" by swanpride

"How To Save A Life" by StarShinobi

**Best Supernatural:**

"A Matter of Time" by j3nnee

"Cry Wolf" by j3nnee

**Best Crossover:**

"Vital Lies" by Lady Black-Malfoy

"He, Who Is My Other Half: Unexpected Visitor" by ZeroShikiDarkAngel

"Falsifiable" by Keiran

"Ruff!" by Pikeru's Angel

"Con and Profile" by Rainey 13

"Profiled" by Elrhiarhodan

**Best Slash: **

"Taken By A Moment" by KyMerch

"Lights, Camera, Con" by BunBunBabe

"Twenty-five Reasons Not to Love Peter Burke" by daria234

"Neal Writes a Manual About Cons" by Anonymous

"Something About Jones" by Ursula4x

"Ball and Chain" by Ursula4x

**Best Portrayal of a Canon Character:**

Jones in "Fragile" by Tinnuial

Jones in "Something About Jones" by Ursula4x

Neal in "Rain" by Stealth Dragon

Neal in "Day Three" by HlysComment

Neal in "Jeffrey Nullier's Man with Fedora" by sam_storyteller

Neal in "Poetry in Motion" by tearsofamiko

Neal in "Target Practice" by j3nnee

Peter in "Reflections of an Unlikely Partnership" by MauraudingSnitch1314

Peter in "Miami Nice" by Rainey13

Peter in "What Little Chance" by dalai

Mozzie in "Reflections of an Unlikely Partnership" by MauraudingSnitch1314

Mozzie in "Living In Interesting Times" by tearsofamiko

**Best Original Character:**

Nolan Franks in "Unbecoming" by j3nnee

Lord Colin Traux in "Lights, Camera, Con" by BunBunBabe

Cassie Caffrey in "The Coldest Heart" by Griffin of the Gates

Lena Harris in "Target Practice" by j3nnee

Everett Caffrey in "Grace if the Confidence of Others" by Ultracape

Elaine Casing in "Arsenic and Old Lace" by IsmayDeVain

**Best Quotes:**

"Remind me: they have to run before you're allowed to shoot them, right?" Peter to Jones about Neal in "That One Time, With That Thing" by LithiumDoll

"At this point, I'm arresting you for your own good. No, you know what? This isn't even arrest anymore, this is protective custody." Peter to Neal in "That One Time, With That Thing by LithiumDoll

"When you're not on your game is not when you tell the truth…You're the guy who takes two days to work up the courage to tell the truth." Peter to Neal in "Wait in the Car" by Mojave Dragonfly

"I literally…physically…got in there and saved your freakin' life…Put on the damn hat." Neal to Peter in "Titan of Industry" by Kiki Cabou

"Peter thinks Neal should be more realistic…Neal thinks that people who believe that those with authority are generally very trustworthy really shouldn't make that particular speech." Narration in "Twenty-five Reasons Not to Love Peter Burke"

"Peter hadn't been absolutely sure—not a hundred percent, anyway—but Neal's expression of wide-eyed innocence was as good as DNA evidence and a roomful of nuns as sworn witnesses." Narration in "Four Cups of Tea and a Waffle Iron" by LithiumDoll

_"'There, now I have a big, strong, and armed FBI agent to protect me. And I'm telling you, Peter, nothing happened here that wasn't entirely consensual.'_

_'He's a con man,' Peter argued, though without much force._

_Lindsay feigned shock. 'Neal, you were conning me? If you really didn't consent, you can say so. Peter will protect you from me.'"_

_Peter and Lindsay in "All in the Family" by Rainey13_

"Congratulations, Peter, you win the 'Most Useless Advice of the Year' award. What do you think I'm trying to do?" Neal to Peter in "On the Run" by KleeZeeNex

"I always look at it this way: there's probably at least one person every person has changed or greatly influenced during their life. That is a legacy they leave behind, so even when they die—whether they die from old age or for taking a bullet for someone—someone else will be carrying on for them. There will always be at least one person carrying on their legacy." Peter to Neal in "Legacy" by Simone Lyon

* * *

Please vote for one story/character/quote per category.

Email your votes to whitecollarwards at gmail dot com

VOTING ENDS ON APRIL 9TH. Nothing will be accepted after that. The winners will be announced shortly afterwards.

I would like to thank swanpride for all the help!


	9. Corrections

Here is the list again, because some corrections needed to be made. Once again, you can find the list at wca2011 dot livejournal dot com There, you will see links to take you to each story if you want to read them. Remember, voting ends April 9th, so let's get those votes in folks! Email your votes to whitecollarawards at gmail dot com

**Best Drama:**

"At What Price"—Rainey13

"An Agent a Day Keeps the Doctor Away" by DjDangerLove

"Fortunate Son" by gaelicspirit

"Grace in the Confidence of Others" by Ultracape

"ConCurrent" by swanpride

"Suspect" by mouse8

"Hard Choices" by j3nee

"The Coldest Heart" by Griffin of the Gates

"Left" by the Common Denominator

"That One Time, With That Thing" by LithiumDoll

**Best Comedy:**

"Titan of Industry" by Kiki Cabou

"Kitten" by christikat

**Best One-Shot (Drama):**

"Deviled Ham at Dawn" by paperlion

"The Five Times Neal Coughed" by Eyes of Kohl

"Chapter 1: The Toss Back" in "Shots" by Six-Helix

"You Never Forget How to Run, You Forget Why You Do" by DjDangerLove

"Dead End" by Jazzy'sgirl112108

"Consequences" by mam711

"The Portrait" by madeleine G.

"How Long Did You Think You Could Keep This Up (Before I Found Out)" by Elrhiarhodan

"Backup" by tommyhanson

"Breathing" by Kooro-kun

"Arsenic and Old Lace" by IsmayDeVain

**Best One-Shot (Comedy):**

"Black Dress Socks" by tigerlily0

"Nervous" by Krypticmessage

"Day Three" by HlysComment

"Neal's Stuck" by maiybeen

"Untitled" by Pommery

"A Clown's Smile" by Lilly McShepin

"Twenty in Twenty" by Kiki Cabou

"Panic Attacks, Women, and Anecdotes" by Group Hugs For Everyone

"A White Collar Valentine" by RascalFlatsS

"FBI Inspection" by epicnickleninja

"Sincerely, Neal" by ArmedWithAComputer

"Elk Are Large" by BleakRemembrance

"True Con Fessions" by Ultracape

**Best Story Based on an Episode:**

"Official Bureau of Response" by Mojave Dragonfly

"The Bureau for Dangerous Boys" by Regency

"Stay With Me" by Noelani618

"Close Call" by DeniseV

"Gray Area" by tigerlily0

"ConFirm" from "ConText" by swanpride

"A Penny for Your Thoughts" by Aelfgyfu

"Outside Your Radius" by TJ-TeeJay

"Tired of Running" by TJ-TeeJay

**Best Story of an Alternate Ending for an Episode:**

"Two Way Streets" by Spooky-Girl

"Man Down" by Olivia Sutton

"A Twist" by AfictionalWriter

"A Matter of Trust" by RascalFlattsS

**Best Story Based on a Challenge:**

"A Dream Within a Dream Within a Dream" by TJ-TeeJay

"Snowbound" by Rainey13

"Reverse Slave fic" by Anonymous

**Best Poem/Songfic:**

"When It Rains" by xblackcat21x

"Death Came Knocking" by IsmayDeVain

"ConTact" from "ConText" by swanpride

"How To Save A Life" by StarShinobi

**Best Supernatural:**

"A Matter of Time" by j3nnee

"Cry Wolf" by j3nnee

**Best Crossover:**

"Vital Lies" by Lady Black-Malfoy

"He, Who Is My Other Half: Unexpected Visitor" by ZeroShikiDarkAngel

"Falsifiable" by Keiran

"Ruff!" by Pikeru's Angel

"Con and Profile" by Rainey 13

"Profiled" by Elrhiarhodan

**Best Slash: **

"Taken By A Moment" by KyMerch

"Lights, Camera, Con" by BunBunBabe

"Twenty-five Reasons Not to Love Peter Burke" by daria234

"Neal writes a manual about cons" by Anonymous

"Something About Jones" by Ursula4x

"Ball and Chain" by Ursula4x

**Best Portrayal of a Canon Character:**

Jones in "Fragile" by Tinnuial

Jones in "Something About Jones" by Ursula4x

Neal in "Rain" by Stealth Dragon

Neal in "Day Three" by HlysComment

Neal in "Jeffrey Nullier's Man with Fedora" by sam_storyteller

Neal in "Poetry in Motion" by tearsofamiko

Neal in "Target Practice" by j3nnee

Peter in "Reflections of an Unlikely Partnership" by MauraudingSnitch1314

Peter in "Miami Nice" by Rainey13

Peter in "What Little Chance" by dalai

Mozzie in "Reflections of an Unlikely Partnership" by MauraudingSnitch1314

Mozzie in "Living In Interesting Times" by tearsofamiko

**Best Original Character:**

Nolan Franks in "Unbecoming" by j3nnee

Lord Colin Traux in "Lights, Camera, Con" by BunBunBabe

Cassie Caffrey in "The Coldest Heart" by Griffin of the Gates

Lena Harris in "Target Practice" by j3nnee

Everett Caffrey in "Grace if the Confidence of Others" by Ultracape

Elaine Casing in "Arsenic and Old Lace" by IsmayDeVain

**Best Quotes:**

"Remind me: they have to run before you're allowed to shoot them, right?" Peter to Jones about Neal in "That One Time, With That Thing" by LithiumDoll

"At this point, I'm arresting you for your own good. No, you know what? This isn't even arrest anymore, this is protective custody." Peter to Neal in "That One Time, With That Thing by LithiumDoll

"When you're not on your game is not when you tell the truth…You're the guy who takes two days to work up the courage to tell the truth." Peter to Neal in "Wait in the Car" by Mojave Dragonfly

"I literally…physically…got in there and saved your freakin' life…Put on the damn hat." Neal to Peter in "Titan of Industry" by Kiki Cabou

"Peter thinks Neal should be more realistic…Neal thinks that people who believe that those with authority are generally very trustworthy really shouldn't make that particular speech." Narration in "Twenty-five Reasons Not to Love Peter Burke"

"Peter hadn't been absolutely sure—not a hundred percent, anyway—but Neal's expression of wide-eyed innocence was as good as DNA evidence and a roomful of nuns as sworn witnesses." Narration in "Four Cups of Tea and a Waffle Iron" by LithiumDoll

_"'There, now I have a big, strong, and __armed__ FBI agent to protect me. And I'm telling you, Peter, nothing happened here that wasn't entirely consensual.'_

_'He's a con man,' Peter argued, though without much force._

_Lindsay feigned shock. 'Neal, you were conning me? If you really didn't consent, you can say so. Peter will protect you from me.'"_

_Peter and Lindsay in "All in the Family" by Rainey13_

"Congratulations, Peter, you win the 'Most Useless Advice of the Year' award. What do you think I'm trying to do?" Neal to Peter in "On the Run" by KleeZeeNex

"But you come by your dishonesty honestly." Peter to Neal in "Especially the lies" by Adina

* * *

Please vote for at least one story/character/quote from each category. Send your votes to whitecollarawards at gmail dot com  
VOTING ENDS April 9th!


	10. GET THOSE VOTES IN

Keep those votes coming in everyone! There's only four days left and we haven't had nearly as many votes as we had nominations. So keep it coming! Voting ends on April 9th!

Remember, there's a complete list of stories at wca2011 dot livejournal dot com with links to the stories.

Send your votes to whitecollarawards at gmail dot com

GET THOSE VOTES IN!


	11. TIES ?

Thanks to all who voted!

However, I cannot release the results because we had some that tied. Please vote between these stories and send your votes to whitecollarawards at gmail dot com by April 12th.

**Best Drama:**

"Fortuante Son" by gaelicspirit

"At What Price" by Rainey13

**Best One-Shot (Drama):**

"Consequences" by mam711

"Deviled Ham at Dawn" by paperlion

Even if you did not vote before, please vote for this! The links to these stories can be found at wca2011 dot livejournal dot com

PLEASE VOTE!


	12. and the winners are

FINALLY!

The votes are in and the tallies completed. To view the winners go to wca2011 dot livejournal dot com

simone lyon


End file.
